Octaman
| running time = 79 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $250,000 | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Octaman is an American low-budget independent film of the horror and science fiction genres. It was written and directed by Harry Essex and produced by Filmers Guild and Heritage Enterprises, Inc.. It premiered in Mexico on November 3rd, 1971. It premiered in the United States as a television movie in November, 1973. The film stars Pier Angeli in her final film role as Susan Lowry, along with Kerwin Mathews as Doctor Rick Torres, Jeff Morrow as Doctor John Willard, and Jerome Guardino as Johnny Caruso; to say nothing of the true star of the film - Read Morgan - who gets in touch with his tentacle side as the monstrous Octaman! Cast Notes & Trivia * Copyright holder: 1972, Filmers Guild Prod. * The tagline for this films is "Sci-Fi...Alien or Mutation...Man or Reptile...". * Octaman (1971) redirects to this page. * Production on Octaman began on June 21st, 1971. Principal filming concluded in July, 1971. * This is Harry Essex's third film as a director. It is his first film in both the science fiction and horror genres. He will go on to direct and write the low-budget sci-fi movie The Cremators. As a writer, Essex is also known for his work on films such as It Came from Outer Space and The Creature from the Black Lagoon. * Actress Pier Angeli died of a drug overdose during production of this film. She passed away on September 10th, 1971. She played the role of Susan Lowry in the film. This was her thirty-third film role and her only work in the science fiction genre. * It could be argued that Octaman serves as the definitive story of an octopus/human hybrid, though there is probably plenty of anime and manga that also plays upon this seldom used and vastly underrated trope. * Costume designs in this film were provided by Rick Baker, who would go on to become an Academy Award winning makeup and special effects designer. * Actor David Essex is the son of director Harry Essex. He also has an uncredited bit role in his father's film The Cremators. * Read Morgan plays the part of the Octaman in this film, and is actually credited in the movie as "The Octaman". * Production manager Jax Jason Carroll also plays an unidentified role in the film as well. * Actor Buck Kartalian is also known for playing Julius the pissy assistant to Zira in 1968's Planet of the Apes. * Harry Essex is uncredited as a co-producer on this film. Recommendations External Links * * * Octaman at Wikipedia * Category:Films Category:1971/Films Category:November, 1971/Films Category:Filmers Guild Category:Heritage Enterprises, Inc. Category:Harry Essex Category:Michael Kraike Category:Robert Caramico Category:Robert Freeman Category:Pier Angeli Category:Kerwin Mathews Category:Jeff Morrow Category:David Essex Category:Jerome Guardino Category:Robert Warner Category:Norman Fields Category:Jax Jason Carroll Category:Wally Rose Category:Buck Kartalian Category:Richard Cohen Category:Samuel Peloso Category:Read Morgan Category:Films with crew categories